


A Little Something

by crowvo



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: BDSM, Fucking Machines, M/M, bottom!nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowvo/pseuds/crowvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellis has been working on a good present for Nick. For once, Nick has no clue what it is. (Commission fic for bobyer3 on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something

Nick had no clue what Ellis was up to. Sure, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for the little guy to spend his free time in the garage, but this was getting a little ridiculous. Whatever Ellis was working on, he seemed to only work on when Nick was out gambling–and whenever Ellis was out of the house, he packed the whole thing onto the back of his truck, covered, and took it with him.

So naturally, Nick was curious–and a little concerned. Ellis never hid things from him unless it was something that was meant to be a gift _for_  Nick. And that never ended well, especially if it was elaborate. Christ, last time it’d been a custom poker table made out of playing cards. Nick hadn’t seen something that tacky since the last time he’d been to Vegas.

But his birthday wasn’t for a few months, and no holidays were coming up. That meant he had time. Ellis wouldn’t just spring a gift on him. Nick had gotten to know Ellis’s quirks like that over the years.

Or so he thought.

To his utter  _shock_ , Ellis told him his surprise was finished not even a week later. A surprise that was in the basement, no less. How Ellis had managed to sneak the thing from the garage to the basement without Nick noticing was a mystery.

“So uh, you’re not gonna murder me, are you?”

Ellis looked horrified, smacking Nick lightly on the arm. “Naw, man! C’mon, that ain’t funny. I worked real hard on this.” He helped lead the conman down the stairs, his grin quickly returning. “Besides, I know y’all’re gonna love it. Serious.”

Nick snorted, rolling his eyes under the blindfold. “You know I can see the stairs through this, right? C’mon, Ellis.” He smirked. “If it’s another custom piece of dollar-store furniture, you’re sleeping on the couch.” He grunted as he was smacked again, smirk turning more into a grin. “Oh, hit a nerve?”

“Now that’s just bein’ mean, man.” Ellis stuck out his tongue, then rushed off to check the machine.  _Looks real good. Shit, this was pretty expensive to put together, but at least it ain’t as expensive as the ones I saw online. Bet I could make this into a business if I wanted to._  He stopped marveling over his own work when Nick finally caught up. “Alright, alright. Y’all can take it off-” He stopped when he saw that Nick had already taken his blindfold off, grinning from ear to ear at the odd look on Nick’s face.

Nick stepped around the odd piece of equipment, head cocked to the side. At first, he’d assumed that it was one of those rodeo bull machines. He’d seen a few of those when he was younger–bars in the midwest seemed to favor them for drunken shenanigans. This looked almost identical to one of those at a first glance. Cleaner, definitely. “Jesus.” He exhaled, letting his hand run over the seat. Some sort of faux-leather. Soft and cushioned, but built to be cleaned. “You built a  _fucking_ machine?”

Ellis shyly stared down at the floor, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Well, er, yeah.” He chuckled, smiling up at the conman. “Took some serious work, an’ I had to go borrow about a dozen or so parts from the shop. But I got it workin’ real nice. It’s got ten speeds, and-’scuse me, lemme get around you.” Ellis nudged Nick aside, then knelt down and pulled a few pieces out from their locked-in position. “A spreader bar that connects to this here pair o’ cuffs.” He popped back up, grinning broadly. “Well, what do y’all think?”

Nick stared at it blankly, mouth twisting. “ _Christ_ , Ellis, I-” He stopped himself, baffled by it. Sure, this wasn’t his  _first_  time seeing a sex machine. What absolutely  _floored_ him was that Ellis not only  _knew_  about this sort of shit–he apparently  _liked it_  enough to know how to build one. His eyes drifted to the dildo attached to a piston near one end of the seat; he’d been deliberately avoiding looking at it. Ellis wasn’t a fan of big ones–not like Nick was. The realization that this had been built for  _him_ to use instead of Ellis finally sank in.

The mechanic put his hands on Nick’s waist, kissing his neck. “Too much? I wasn’t sure, I mean, y’all  _boast_  a lot but I can’t never tell when y’all’re bein’ serious or not.” Concern filtered into his tone; he didn’t want to freak Nick out. “Y’all don’t gotta use it if you don’t wanna. Hell, we can just keep it around so y’all can gross out Keith the next time he pisses you off. I mean, I don’t wanna do nothin’ you don’t wanna do.”

“No, I…I thought you weren’t into any of this?” He looked over at Ellis almost accusingly, a knowing little smirk on his face.

“Well shit man, I don’t know. I thought about it after y’all told me, and uh…” He blushed, laughing. “When y’all went off to Vegas for that week, I got real bored and lonely and, er, shit, man. Internet’s got some crazy shit.” Ellis grinned, still blushing scarlet. “And it looked fun as hell. So I figured, shit man, I can build one of them things easy. And well, I mean, if y’all like this kinda thing, I was thinkin’…maybe…” He mumbled something quickly under his breath, clearly so embarrassed that he could barely get the words out.

But the conman had a basic idea of what Ellis was trying to say. He smirked, then reached over and ruffled Ellis’s hair. “So, you were thinking about seeing me strapped down on this.” Nick admired the machine briefly, chuckling. “And I gotta admit, I want to see what this can do.” He paused to give Ellis a look. “Hey. Remember that safeword? Apple? Yeah, gonna need that here. Serious. This is a lot of metal and shit that isn’t gonna move a lot. The second that I say that word, you’ve gotta turn this shit  _off_. Got it?”

Ellis nodded swiftly. “I made sure it all runs fine, but yeah, y’all gotta warn me. I don’t wanna go hurtin’ y’all or nothin’.” He briefly worried about some of the higher settings, then opted to avoid them unless it looked like everything else was fine.  _Lord if I screwed somethin’ up after all that testin’, I’m gonna scream._

He jumped when Nick’s pants smacked him in the face, protesting as he tossed them aside. Any thoughts of protesting flew  _right_ out the window when he saw that the conman was already mostly nude, save for his boxers. “Christ man, y’all must be desperate.” Ellis dodged the underwear thrown his way with a grin. “Lordy.”

“Hey.” Nick pointed at the mechanic. “I’m not doing a striptease for a machine. Time is money, kiddo.” He ignored the _look_  that Ellis gave him and climbed onto the machine…and proceeded to look a bit lost. “Alright, alright. What the hell do I do.” Not a proud moment for him, but while he’d used a few in his prime, this one was nothing like what he was used to.

Ellis was positively  _beaming_  at that. Nick needed his help getting setup. Nick didn’t know what to do.  _Ellis_  was the more experienced guy. He got moving before Nick could get pissed off at him, though.  _I can gloat later_. He knelt down to clasp Nick’s ankles onto the spreader bar, grinning when he heard Nick whine a little. “You sure y’all can handle keeping your legs spread that far? Sure looks like you’re pullin’ a muscle.”

Nick flipped Ellis off. “It’s _fine_ , Ellis. Just been a while since I’ve had to spread my legs like this, that’s all.” He flinched when Ellis grabbed his wrists, relaxing as the mechanic locked his hands together under the machine. “Alright. This is pretty comfortable. Not a bad start.” He jolted forward when a lubed finger suddenly thrust into him. “ _Jesus_ , kiddo, no warning?” He looked back to find Ellis leering at him.

“Well man, I kinda like this a  _lot_.” Ellis patted Nick’s rear with his free hand as he casually pumped his finger in and out of his lover. “Y’all just have to sit there and take what I’m doin’. I’m gonna wanna drag this out.” He slid a second finger in with little resistance, grinning crookedly. “Need me to slow down?” He watched Nick shake his head, then started scissoring his fingers. “Figured. Y’all always did like it to hurt a little.”

The conman exhaled, tilting his head to the side. “Got a pillow, sport? This is a bit of a killer on the neck.” He groaned when he felt a third finger join the other two, gritting his teeth. “…Guess not.” Nick felt all three fingers exit him at once, smirking as Ellis ran upstairs. Less than a minute later, Ellis was back with a pillow. “Thanks, fireball.”

Once the pillow was in place, Ellis went right back to prep. He switched back to two fingers in case Nick wasn’t ready, only to hear a low whine come from the conman. “What, y’all want more than that?”

Nick glanced back at Ellis, nodding. “Uh, yeah. I want this machine. I can take it, trust me on that.” He rolled his eyes at the pathetic look Ellis gave him. “Christ, Ellis, you _know me_. I don’t give a shit if it hurts.”

“Okay.” Ellis backed off, holding his hands up. “You pipe up if it gets to hurtin’ too much, you got it?” Some of his earlier nervousness came back as Nick nodded. He really didn’t want this ending in a hospital trip. But Nick seemed sure of himself, and that was good enough for Ellis. Nick’d know better about his limitations, after all.

So Ellis snapped the piston into position, then poured lube directly onto the dildo. While he rubbed it around to coat the entire thing, he subtly shifted the angle of it until it was lined up. “I’m gonna take it slow for a minute here, Nick. This ain’t a little one, don’t wanna get this stopped before we even get started.” He grabbed a little remote that he’d been keeping off to the side–a nightmarish looking combination of an old gaming mouse and an RC car remote–and pushed forward on the left joystick.

Just as it had in the tests, it worked. He saw Nick strain forward and inhale sharply when it first penetrated him, but he kept pressing forward. He knew that Nick couldn’t budge an inch in this little setup. Once Nick realized that, he exhaled and relaxed. “Ho-ly shit, man, y’all took that better than I thought you would.” He walked around to the side to admire the fact that his boyfriend had taken the entire ridiculous length with minimal effort. “That don’t hurt too bad? ‘Cause I don’t wanna start from a bad spot.”

Nick wanted to reach up and throttle the mechanic for trying to take things  _slow_. “It’s  _fine_ , Ellis, now can we- _Christ_!” Ellis hadn’t even let him get out a complaint before dialing the machine up to its fifth fastest setting, the entire rig rocking in time with the piston’s thrusting. Nick’s hands were clenched as he tried to get used to the blistering fast pace, every thrust rocketing right up against his prostate in a way that had him rock hard. He usually tried to be quiet, but it didn’t take him long to start moaning, writhing against his restraints as hard as he could. Despite how much he was  _trying_  to move, he couldn’t get anything to budge. Not even the  _cuffs_  gave him more than an inch or so of slack.

To his surprise, he felt Ellis reach down to his cock and strap something around it. His mind raced before realizing that it had to be a cock ring–the pressure was _electrifying_ in all the right ways, but now he knew for a  _fact_  that anything that happened was out of his control. Nick twisted his head to try and get a glimpse of Ellis, but the mechanic was somewhere behind him.

“Now that there is a  _beautiful_  sight.” Ellis was all but crooning. Nick was usually pretty quiet during sex, but this little machine was wrenching some of the loudest moans he’d ever  _heard_  from his lover before. He dialed it up to the next speed, watching as Nick’s back arched as he  _howled_  in pleasure. “I could keep y’all in this for  _hours_ , man.” All he heard in response was a more desperate, reedy sounding moan. “Sounds like y’all’d like that. Damn.” He grinned. Any reservations about trying this out flew  _right_  out the window. “Now you just sit tight. I’ll be right back.”

He took his sweet time coming back, of course. For as loud as Nick was being, he was barely audible upstairs. Ellis already had a few thoughts of what to do with the machine. _I bet I could hook something for him to push a button to text me that safeword so I could hook him up while I’m at work and keep him in there. Good lord this might help calm that crazy ass sex drive of his down._  Not that Ellis really wanted to admit that he couldn’t keep up with Nick–Nick just had some needs that were _difficult_ to match.

Ellis leisurely returned back to the basement with a chair in tow, grinning ear to ear when he saw that Nick was still moaning and trying to rock back into each thrust. The normally well-kept conman was covered in sweat, with his hair curling and plastered to his face. “Well shit, now I can see why y’all always want to take pictures. That’s a hell of a sight.”

Nick looked up to see that Ellis was sitting to the side of him on one of their kitchen chairs, his dick out of his pants.  _Guess he’s getting off on this._ Nick didn’t even _try_  to say anything; just about every time that he opened his mouth he started moaning. The sight of Ellis casually masturbating while watching him made him squirm even more, whining in the back of his throat. Ellis apparently heard that whine and opted to make the machine go even  _faster_ , choking back any noises left in Nick’s throat.

Ellis grinned.  _I bet he’s gonna love this._  He rose to his feet, plucking up the discarded blindfold in the process, and sauntered over to the bound conman. He only stopped jacking himself off to tie the blindfold neatly in place, limiting Nick’s view to just the pillow his head was resting on. Ellis moved behind Nick and placed both hands on Nick’s hips, startling the older man. He casually thrust his hips, grinding his cock into Nick’s back. The vibrations from the machine made him groan lowly. “Hell of a sight indeed.” He leaned down to kiss the back of Nick’s neck, still grinning broadly. He had a feeling that Nick was reaching a breaking point–the conman’s moans had risen almost a full octave and were coming in shorter bursts.

He backed off and walked around in front of Nick, turning the speed up as high as he felt comfortable doing on their first run. When he heard Nick actual  _wail_ in pleasure, he knew he’d just crossed a threshold. That sound was all it took to set Ellis off, come arcing onto the blindfold and Nick’s cheek. Ellis took a moment to recover while his boyfriend continued to let out a constant stream of positively  _sinful_  sounds before walking over and removing the cock ring. The  _second_  that he did, Nick came. Only once he was sure Nick had spent every last drop did Ellis start turning the speed down.

Once it came to a complete stop, Ellis slowly retracted the dildo, grinning as Nick just lay still. He started to get worried when Nick was still  _just_  breathing heavily after a minute.  _Shit, did I push him too far?_   Ellis scrambled upstairs and came back a moment later with a blanket and a glass of water. He undid the restraints and helped move Nick to their old couch, making sure to keep Nick wrapped up since he  _knew_ Nick would complain if they got the couch dirty (even if it was just an old couch they kept in the basement).

Ellis scurried off again and came back with a cold washcloth, leaving Nick to sip at the water the entire time. He took the blindfold off completely, being careful not to get any come in Nick’s hair, then gently dabbed his face clean. “Y’all alright, man?”

Nick laughed, eyes drifting over to lock with Ellis’s. “Never better, sport. Didn’t think you had it in you to do something like that.” His voice sounded  _hoarse_ , and it made Ellis cringe to realize that was pretty much his fault entirely. “Now, don’t freak out, but, I almost passed out.” He finished off his glass with a dusty chuckle, smirking at the horrified look on his boyfriend’s face. “Hey, that’s a  _good_  thing. You know how long it’s been since something’s done that to me? Christ, I can’t actually remember. Maybe when I was in my twenties.  _Maybe_.” He leaned over and kissed Ellis briefly, his entire body still tingling from the machine. “But uh, I’m gonna need your help getting to the shower. And with showering.” He sighed, smiling. “And then I’m taking a nap. And probably waking up tomorrow.”

Ellis grinned. “Sure thing.” He started to move, but Nick grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at the conman questioningly.

“Not yet, fireball. I don’t think I can walk that far yet.” Nick tugged at Ellis’s arm until the younger man cuddled up against him, chuckling. “Let’s just relax here for a few.” He ruffled Ellis’s hair, smiling when he curled up against him. “Oh, and just so you know?  _Much_  better gift, Ellis. I think we’re gonna be using this for a  _while_.”


End file.
